My Precious Big Brother
by Iqbal Hadi
Summary: Rin yang membenci kembarannya sendiri, Len akhirnya mempelajari satu hal yang dapat mengubah perasaannya pada Len dari benci menjadi menyayanginya. NOT INCEST/ROMANCE. GAK PANDAI BUAT SUMMARY!


Hallo semua :D setelah sekian lama tidak menulis sesuatu akhirnya saya diberi kesempatan untuk menulis sesuatu. Cerita saya yang lama mungkin akan saya update mungkin juga tidak hehe.

Yuk kita mulai aja ^_^

Kesamaan tokoh, alur, dan lainnya mungkin hanya kebetulan. Oh ya satu lagi, semuanya Rin point of view ya.

Genre: K+ mungkin? atau T?

Summary: Rin yang membenci kembarannya sendiri, Len akhirnya mempelajari satu hal yang dapat mengubah perasaannya pada Len dari benci menjadi menyayanginya. NOT INCEST/ROMANCE.

Disclaimer: Tenang aja Vocaloid bukan punya ku kok ^^

Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

My Precious Big Brother

"Rin-chan, ayo bangun, nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah loh!" ah suara menjengkelkan itu lagi! Aku benci mendengar suara dari orang yang memanggilku tadi! Oh iya kalian belum tahu aku kan? Aku Kagamine Rin, sekarang aku duduk di kelas 9 di SMP Voca (A/N: gak elit banget namanya) oh iya kalian tahu siapa yang memanggilku tadi? Dia adalah abang kembarku, namanya Kagamine Len. Umur kami hanya berbeda beberapa menit saja. Aku benci dia karena dia itu orang nya culun. Kenapa aku bilang culun? Ya karena kalian tidak tahu bagaimana penampilan dia di sekolah. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti biasa tetapi celana yang Ia kenakan agak naik ke atas, kalau kalian tahu komedian Jojon, pasti kalian akan tertawa melihat Len. Ia juga memakai kacamata yang tebal, huh pokoknya culun abis deh, tapi sayangnya Ia tidak mengenakan _gasper_, kalau memakai itu kan tingkat ke-culunannya pasti bertambah.

"Rin? Kau sudah bangun belum?" uhh! Kenapa sih dia ini. Aku pun melihat ke arah jam weker ku, di sana aku melihat jarum panjang nya berada di angka dua belas, dan jarum pendek nya berada di angka enam. Apa dia gila? Ini masih jam 6, mana ada yang pergi ke sekolah pada jam segini.

"Rin-"

"Pergi duluan saja, aku masih ngantuk!" aku memotong panggilan Len. Ah, aku malas pergi bersama dia, setiap hari aku pergi bersamanya dia selalu mengoceh tidak jelas, kadang juga curhat, walaupun semua curhat dari dia tidak pernah kutanggapi, haha.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, hati-hati ya, Rin," huh akhirnya pergi juga dia. Aku pun melihat jam lagi, masih jam 6 ya? Lebih baik tidur lagi. Kenapa aku berani tidur lagi? Karena sekolah ku masuk jam 8, hebat kan? Aku pun memejamkan mata ku lagi. Perasaan ku mulai tenang, dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

* * *

BRUUKK! Seketika tubuh ku merasakan sakit, tepatnya di bagian kepala ku. Aku pun tersadar. Oh iya tadi aku kan tidur. Tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu….

"EEHHH! AKU TERTIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN?!" aku pun bergegas melihat jam. Jam 7? Jadi aku tertidur selama 1 jam? Ah daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku bergegas. Aku pun mengambil handukku dan memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Setelah 10 menit di kamar mandi, aku pun mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah. Merasa sudah cukup, aku pun turun ke bawah. Saat aku memasuki ruang makan, aku melihat Ayah dan Ibu sedang sarapan.

"Pagi Yah, pagi Bu!" seru ku.

"Pagi Rin-chan, ayo sarapan cepat bentar lagi masuk sekolah loh!" seru Ibu ku.

"Ya, Bu," aku pun mengambil sebuah roti tawar dan mengolesi nya dengan selai jeruk kesukaan ku. Setelah menghabiskan roti ku, aku pun berpamitan dengan orang tua ku.

Perjalanan kali ini sungguh sepi, ya dikarenakan tidak ada ocehan dari Len haha. Aku pun berjalan terus sampai ke sekolah. Jarak rumah ku ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.

Sesampai di gerbang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan teman sebangku ku, Miku. Aku pun menyapanya,

"Hoi Miku-chan!"

"Oi Rin-chan," jawab Miku.

"Hmm…" Miku tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya ku.

"Kau tidak biasanya pergi tanpa kembaran mu itu."

"Hehehe, hari ini aku pergi sendirian."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, sekali-kali lah pergi tanpa si culun!" jawab ku.

"Rin-chan! Kau tidak boleh begitu, biar bagaimana pun Ia tetap saudaramu, saudara kembar lagi!"

"Kau seperti Ibu ku, selalu menasehati ku terus, sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas! Bentar lagi masuk!" seru ku.

"Huh, iya deh," kami pun menuju ruang kelas.

Uuh 5 menit lagi kelas dimulai, aku dan Miku mempercepat langkah kami. Dengan kecepatan lari kami, kelas dapat ditempuh dengan waktu 3 menit. Lumayan capek sih.

Aku pun membuka pintu kelas dan menyapa teman sekelas ku.

"Pagi semua!" seru ku.

"Pagi Rin-chan!" jawab semua teman sekelas ku.

"Eh Rin-chan, kenapa pergi sendirian? Kasian tuh si culun nungguin adik tersayang, hahahaha," tiba-tiba salah seorang teman ku berteriak ke arah ku. Aku cukup malu mendengarnya, sudahlah abaikan saja, lebih baik aku duduk sekarang. Aku pun menuju bangku ku, disana sudah ada si culun yang sudah datang dari jam 6 pagi.

"Rin-"

"Jangan mengajakku berbicara, aku capek tadi berlarian untuk menuju kelas," aku memotong perkataannya. Aku pun mengeluarkan buku matematika ku, pelajaran paling membosankan.

Di pelajaran matematika ini aku tidak serius, bagaimana mau serius, toh matematika bukan ahli ku. Aku hanya mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis, walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa yang dituliskan disana. Aku mulai bosan, aku pun hanya menggerakkan pulpen yang aku pakai untuk menulis, seakan-akan aku sedang menulis sesuatu, padahal tidak.

"Umm, Rin-chan? Kenapa kau tidak semangat begitu?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari sebelah ku berbicara. Oh iya itu suara si culun.

"Bukan urusan mu," aku menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah nya.

"Rin-chan, kita ini sudah kelas 9, bentar lagi kita menghadapi ujian, kita harus belajar sungguh-sungguh," aku hanya memutar kan bola mata ku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan menghajarnya, sayang nya aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena ini sedang pelajaran. Lagipula guru matematika ku ini sangat kejam. Aku pun mengabaikan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

* * *

KRIIIINNGG! Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi, aku pun mengemaskan buku ku, setelah itu menunggu guru ku keluar kelas. Setelah Ia keluar kelas aku pun ikut keluar, tiba-tiba tangan ku ditarik seseorang, saat kulihat kebelakang aku terkejut.

"Umm, Rin-chan? Nii-san ingin pinjam uang mu, boleh tidak? Soalnya aku lupa membawanya," aku pun berbalik dan menarik tangan ku kembali.

"Maaf, tapi uang ku hanya cukup untuk diriku sendiri! Dan lagi! Jangan sebut aku dengan embel-embel chan! Aku tidak suka! Dan jangan pernah memegang tangan ku!" seru ku, yah aku melihat ekspresi wajah nya, matanya terbuka cukup lebar, mungkin dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan kuucapkan tadi.

"Ma-maaf Rin-chan, eh maksudku, Rin," Ia pun berbalik arah dan menuju bangku nya dengan wajah tertunduk. Kasihan? Tidak aku tidak kasihan melihat dia. Untungnya kelas sepi, jadi aku bisa berteriak seperti itu di depannya, haha. Aku pun meninggalkan Ia sendirian di kelas.

Setelah selesai makan, aku pun kembali ke kelas. Dan melihat si culun masih berada di bangku kami. Dia terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku. Aku pun duduk dan menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya yaitu Olahraga. Aku pun mempersiapkan baju ku dan pergi menuju ruang ganti.

Setelah itu kami dikumpulkan di lapangan voli. Ternyata hari ini ada tes voli, ini permainan favorit ku. Kami disuruh membentuk tim, aku pun membuat tim ku yang beranggotakan Aku, Miku, Gumi, Kaiko, dan Mayu. Tunggu, tim kami hanya memiliki 5 orang, sedangkan bola voli dimainkan oleh 6 orang. Aku pun mencari anggota, tapi tidak ada yang kelebihan pemain. Tiba-tiba suara yang cukup ku kenal terdengar,

"Ano.. boleh aku bergabung? Aku belum mendapatkan tim," yap itu si culun.

"Ya udah kamu diterima, jangan bikin kita kalah ya!" seru ku pasrah, ya mau bagaimana lagi, Cuma dia yang tersisa.

Kami pun bermain dengan serius, kecuali si culun. Dia sangat payah! Bahkan skor kami ketinggalan jauh dengan musuh karena kesalahan nya, servis aja dia gak bisa.

"Rin! Awas di depan mu!" seru Miku. Aku pun melihat ke depan dan melihat bola voli mengarah ke arah ku dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepala ku. Dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaran ku.

Cukup lama aku pingsan akhirnya aku terbangun, disana aku melihat si culun sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang menimpa tangan ku. Aku menarik tangan ku, Ia pun terbangun.

"Sudah bangun? Kau pingsan cukup lama, ayo lebih baik kita pulang, sudah sore," Hah? Apakah aku pingsan selama itu? Sore? Ah sudahlah kepala ku juga lagi pusing.

Aku dan si culun pun pulang bersama. Dia seperti pembantu ku saja membawa tas ku haha. Di perjalanan kami hanya diam, aku juga malas mau membuka suara.

Sesampai di rumah aku menuju kamar ku. Aku dengan cepat mengganti seragam ku dengan piayama kesukaan ku dengan motif jeruk. Aku pun menghempas kan tubuhku ke kasur dan tertidur.

* * *

Setelah cukup lama aku pun terbangun, dan menatap jam.

"Sudah jam 7 ya?" aku bergumam, dan keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang makan, aku cukup lapar.

Saat sampai disana aku melihat Ayah dan Ibu mereka sedang makan malam.

"Rin sudah bangun?" tanya Ibu ku.

"Ya, Bu."

"Ayo makan malam," aku pun duduk disebelah ibu, tapi ada yang aneh, kursi ruang makan hanya ada 3 seharusnya ada 4. Aku pun bertanya dengan ibu,

"Bu, kenapa kursinya hanya ada 3?"

"Memang 3 kok, kenapa?" aku terkejut.

"Eh? Bukannya ada si cu- eh Nii-san?"

"Nii-san? Kau mengigau Rin, kau itu anak tunggal!" Ayahku. DEG! Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Ayahku.

"Eh? Tunggal? Aku kan memiliki saudara kembar! Namanya Len!" seru ku.

"Hahaha, kau ini Rin ada-ada saja! Kau itu anak tunggal kami, kau tidak memiliki saudara kembar."

"Kalian bercanda kan?" aku pun meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamar Len. Saat aku di depan pintu kamar Len. Lama aku mengetuk tanpa ada jawaban, aku pun membuka pintu itu. Namun apa yang ku lihat membuatku terkejut. Di sana gelap. Saat ku hidupkan lampu, aku hanya melihat tumpukan barang-barang bekas, dan banyak sekali jaring laba-laba. Aku pun terduduk. Hampir rasanya aku mau menangis. Aku pun pergi ke kamarku dan membuka Handphone ku. Aku mengetik nama Len di kontakku, tapi tidak di temukan hasilnya. Aku pun menelepon Miku untuk menenangkan perasaanku. Dan dengan cepat Miku mengangkatnya.

"Miku!" seru ku.

"Hah? Kenapa Rin-chan?" tanya Miku.

"Ada hal yang aneh di rumah ku!"

"Apa itu?"

"K-kau tahu? Tiba-tiba seisi rumah ku tidak ada yang mengenal Len! Bahkan kamar Len sudah jadi gudang!"

"Anoo, Rin-chan?"

"Ya kenapa Miku-chan?"

"Siapa itu Len?" mendengar jawaban Miku, aku menjatuhkan Handphone ku. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan air mataku, akhirnya aku pun menangis.

"Tidak mungkin kan? Ini pasti mimpi," aku pun meringkuk di atas kasurku sambil menangis. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba Len seperti menghilang keberadaannya.

"Ya, pasti ini mimpi! Aku akan tidur lagi supaya aku terbangun dari mimpi ini," entah mengapa aku merasakan kesepian, dan yang bisa aku bayangkan sekarang adalah Len. Aku pun tertidur lagi.

"Rin, bangun!" aku pun terbangun dan melihat Ibu ku.

"Ibu?"

"Ya Rin?"

"Len-nii sudah pergi ke sekolah?"

"Rin kamu ini, sudah Ibu bilang kamu ini anak tunggal Ibu!" tidak, rasanya aku akan menangis lagi. Ini bukan mimpi.

"Tapi Bu, aku punya saudara kembar," aku pun menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Ibuku.

"Rin sudahlah, di rumah ini tidak ada yang bernama Len," Ibu ku menenangkan ku.

"Oh iya kalau kamu tidak enak badan, kamu bisa Ibu izinkan untuk tidak sekolah."

"Tidak usah Bu, aku baik-baik saja kok, aku pergi mandi dulu," aku pun pergi meninggalkan Ibu ku dan menuju kamar mandi dengan lesu.

Len…Len….Len nama itu selalu terbayang di benakku. Aku pun menyudahi mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah. Saat sarapan dengan Ibu dan Ayah aku hanya bisa diam. Ayah dan Ibu yang melihatnya hanya menatapku dengan heran.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku pergi dulu," aku pun meninggalkan ruang makan dan keluar dari rumah.

Ini sudah 2 kali aku tidak jalan berdua dengan Len. Entah mengapa aku rindu dengan suara Len. Akhirnya aku pun sampai di sekolah. Aku menuju kelasku, di bangku tempat biasa aku duduk bersama Len, kini bangku satunya yang biasa diduduki Len kini diduduki oleh Miku.

"Hoy Rin, pagi!" seru Miku.

"Pagi," aku pun berjalan menuju bangku ku.

"Kenapa lemas begitu?" tanya Miku.

"Soal Len."

"Rin, sebenarnya Len itu siapa? Sampai bisa membuatmu lemas begini, dan mengapa kamu mematikan telepon ku?"

"Maaf Miku aku mematikannya tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apa, masalah Len, dia itu saudara kembarku."

"Saudara kembar? Kamu kan anak tunggal, hahaha," Miku tertawa, aku hanya diam.

KRIIIINNGG! Pelajaran pertama matematika, aku pun mengeluarkan buku matematika ku dan mencatat nya dengan rajin. Masih teringat akan kata-kata Len, bahwa aku sudah kelas 9, aku harus serius belajar.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya pun aku tetap diam sampai bel pulang.

Aku pulang sendirian.

Sesampai di rumah aku memasuki kamar ku dan membaringkan tubuhku. Aku menangis lagi. Ada rasa penyesalan di diriku, kenapa aku bisa begitu membenci Len, kembaranku sendiri. Aku pun menyebut namanya terus sampai aku tertidur.

* * *

"Rin? Rin?" suara ini.

"Rin, kau kenapa Rin?" tidak mungkin! Aku pun membuka mataku dan melihat sosok yang dulu aku benci.

"LEN!" aku pun memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Aduh! Rin kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku? Kamu kenapa?" aku melepas pelukannya dan menundukkan kepala ku.

"Len-nii, maafkan aku ya karena sudah memarahimu, membentakmu, bahkan membencimu," aku melihat wajah Len.

"Sudah-sudah, aku maafkan kok,"

"Benar?"

"Iya, tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus mentraktir ku makan ya!" serunya sambil tertawa, aku pun ikut tertawa. Aku senang, karena aku hanya mimpi kalau Len tidak ada. Aku pun belajar satu hal, aku tidak boleh membenci kembaranku sendiri, tapi menyayanginya.

* * *

TAMAT

Ahhhh! Akhirnya Fic One-Shot ku selesai juga! Maaf ya kalau jelek dan banyak typo!

Saya harap banyak pembaca yang menyukai nya :D

Nantikan kisah one-shot saya yang lainnya ya! Jaa~


End file.
